


heartbeat.

by pervert



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Junkrat lowkey an asshole, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Stalking, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervert/pseuds/pervert
Summary: it's smut. it's smut about jamie having a little hotel room fun with his favorite dj.





	

**Author's Note:**

> titles from a song because i'm really bad at title.
> 
> heartbeat - childish gambino

Those eyes burned with a certain sort of starved passion, a sour whiskey that refused to leave the DJ as he pressed the rim of his drink to his lips. Of course Lúcio knew clubs could house overzealous fans with ideas of debauchery ingrained in their minds, but this club was one that he knew he was safe it. Only a handful of well off peoples all wanting to drink in the peace and safety of far too decadent room came here, and Lúcio deemed this a place to wind down post-show, somewhere the fans wouldn’t swarm around him. Lúcio never enjoyed the people, but the feeling of safety and the quality of drinks were always just enough. 

This person looked out of place. Blonde hair stuck out in thousands of different directions, shirt with the sleeves torn off exposed shoulders with bones that jutted out, and those prosthetics were nothing like omnic-wear Lúcio was familiar with - all shoddy and rusted. Though the way he parted his lips to heave out a breath, and the way metal fingers worked over the skin of his knuckles in an aroused manner intrigued Lúcio. Stalkers were a given when you were famous, but this wasn’t heinous. There were no cameras, no violence, only rapt admiration from afar, one that couldn’t stop Lúcio from throwing curious glances over his shoulder between sips of his drink. 

Numerous times he was briefed on fan interactions, while his charisma seemed infinite, people's intent could be warped, especially with the past of radicalism Lúcio carried with him. He was familiar with his limits, and seeing someone he only assumed to be a fan find his way into a place Lúcio considered a safe haven to watch him and for Lúcio to actually consider interaction with him - giving him a chance - far exceeded those limitations. 

It was dangerous. And Lúcio missed that rush.

Taking one last swig of his drink, the healer slid the glass towards the far edge of the bar before standing from the leather stool he had been sitting on. Fingers slid through loose locks, pushing them back only to have them tumble back into place. Music thrummed softly in the place as he approached the blonde whose eyes grew wide with a certain kind of disbelief, breath catching in his throat, and cheeks blooming with color. There was a moment when Lúcio paused in front of the other that he could have sworn he saw those knees tremble and invert the slightest in weakness. 

“Hey, if you wanna talk to me, sittin’ back here’s not gonna get you anywhere,” The DJ said, a toothy simper gracing his face for a moment before reverting into a closed lip smile. Now that he was closer he could see the freckles that littered the boy’s skin and that twinkle in his eyes that never wavered. 

Cotton mouthed. Tight fisted. Absolute disbelief. The blonde couldn’t quite find the words to speak, and so he fidgeted nervously for a moment before finally letting something slip off his tongue. “Lúcio,” he croaked, “this ain't some kinda dream, is it?”

“Nope, it’s me in the flesh,” Lúcio chuckled, swaying his shoulders softly, “what’s your deal? Saw you eyeing me from across the room, you just come from the show?”

“N-nah, I just. . . thought it’d be cool to get off my face at some rich people’s bar,” the stranger admitted, trying to expel the idea that he was following Lúcio, “didn’t think I’d be seein’ no famous guys ‘round here,” he lied through his teeth. 

“Yeah? What’s your name?” 

“. . .My name? Jamie.”

“Jamie. Yeah, I dig it.” 

He _shivered_.

-

Lúcio wasn’t sure how it had boiled down to this. Here they were, wrapped up in each other’s arms, squirming against a chaos of bedsheets, slats of light spilling over skin from the skyline behind the windows. Their lips worked together in feverish tandem, the smell of fruity alcohol and far too much breath freshener plagued the oxygen when they parted lips to breathe. This was wrong, everything his manager scolded, but the minute Jamie ground his gaunt hips down and Lúcio could feel his erection straining hot against the seams of his cargo shorts, he wanted to commit himself to this. 

Fingers tangled themselves in the thin fabric of Jamie’s shirt as Lúcio urged the other onto his back. The DJ’s knees dug into the mattress, framing the other’s hips in before he sat up, flattening his hand against Jamie’s chest that he watched concave and convex with lust. After spending a moment steadying himself, the DJ reached downwards, fingers wrapping around the hem of his shirt to tug it over his head in a quick movement. Shy hands shifted to ride up the span of Lúcio’s thighs and ghost over his hips before smoothing over the contours of his abdomen. The cool metal of Jamie’s false hand alongside the heated flesh of his palm made Lúcio’s whole body thrum with need, made him sigh and place his own hands atop of the blonde’s, squeezing them softly. 

The Brazilian’s palms eased down the freckled length of the other’s arms until they were back at his chest, he gripped his tee, bunching the fabric up and helping Jamie pull it over his head to expose that flushed skin. Those amber eyes that burned holes into the back of Lúcio’s head were now low and glazed over and whetted teeth dug into kiss bitten lips, he looked so charming this way.

“Fuck. . .” Jamie hissed out, a hand dropping to slowly tug down Lúcio’s pants and underwear, “never thought I’d be here, fuckin’ the Lúcio. Ya’ look so good sittin’ pretty on my cock, bet you’re gonna look even better full of me cum, won’tcha?” his words lacked backbone, all breathy and shaken from the unreality of this situation. 

Lúcio couldn’t help but stifle something between a laugh and a playful scoff before moving his hands to meet Jamie’s at his waistband, “I guess we gotta find out.”

As they moved the last of Lúcio’s clothing off of him, his erection sprang free, a bead of pre already pearling at the tip. Lúcio’s couldn’t help but notice the way the blonde’s tongue peaked out to sweep over his bottom lip in a lustful hunger. The taller’s flesh hand caressed the smooth skin of the DJ’s ass, groping it softly before his gaze flicked over to the bottle of lube on the bedside that Lúcio had insisted on placing there until it was time. 

Crawling off Jamie for a moment, Lúcio grabbed the bottle off the nightstand while Jamie hastily removed his pants, leaving them hanging by the end of his pegleg. Returning to his position, the DJ’s eyes fell to the other’s now exposed cock. A soft smirk edged its way onto Lúcio’s features as he popped open the bottle of lube and poured a liberal amount over his fingers before closing the bottle and tossing it elsewhere. 

Tossing his hair off his shoulders, the DJ spread his knees further apart, the hand coated in slick moving behind him and slowly moving against his entrance. Lips parted to suck in a breath and eyes fluttered shut as he pressed a digit into himself, it took a moment before he began to move his hand. 

From his spot under Lúcio, Jamie looked bewildered. Pupils blown wide and breath heavy and raspy, he could just barely grasp the reality that was an attractive celebrity about to ride him in some far too fancy hotel room. The way Lúcio squirmed as he fingerfucked himself, everything from that flush that fell across his chest and the way his lips worked around soft noises - it made Jamie mad with desire. He could tell when Lúcio decided to slip that second finger inside of himself, the way his face twisted and his teeth took ahold of his bottom lip were dead giveaways. 

Lúcio trembled softly as he hooked his finger against his prostate, rubbing over the spot for a moment before cracking an eye open to look down at Jamie who had been so patiently watching and waiting. A whine escaped Lúcio as he pulled his fingers from himself, moving his hand to wrap around the base of the blonde’s arousal. A guttural noise left the Junker as that warm hand relieved some tension, he could help but thrust up into his grip in desperation. 

It was then the DJ let out a sound of amusement and shifted himself forward, lowering himself to line the drooling head of the other’s cock up with his entrance. Eyes hooded with want slipped shut as he lowered himself, allowing Jamie to fill him up. It felt so wrong, but that burn and stretch of some stranger’s cock left him sighing out a moan and shuddering. 

“Ha, you’re so fuckin’ tight,” Jamie whined, hands squeezing the soft flesh of Lúcio’s thighs as he finally took the last of his cock. His mouth was ajar, salivating as he shifted his hips, feeling his dick twitch within the DJ., “c’mon. . . start movin’.”

Leaning back some to dig his hands into the comforter, Lúcio began to slowly gyrate his hips, head falling back as he did so. At this angle he could feel the blunt head of Jamie’s length rub against his most sensitive areas, stretch and please him in a way he hadn’t been for a while now. Every little reel of his body caused set his body aflame with pleasure that made his toes curl and his fingers flex against the fabric of the bed. With his eyes sealed shut, he could hear those wheezed pleas for more and those desperate exhales from the Junker. 

Those soft _yeah_ ’s and _oh fuck_ ’s had Jamie withering beneath the other, rocking his hips feverishly upwards, trying to milk this for all it was worth. Sure, he had had some quick fucks in his lifetime between the heists and the madness, but nothing quite like this. Never had he been able to look up and see the face of a man whose face symbolized all that was worth fighting for in this war torn world painted with sheer bliss. Never would he have thought that smile he had seen flashed during so many interviews and shows vanish into a silent scream for more. And those eyes - god, those beautiful eyes - screwed shut and rolled heavenward behind lids. He could feel Lúcio’s skin beneath his fingertips, he could feel the stickiness of Lúcio’s pre drip from the tip of his cock onto the pale skin of Jamie’s stomach, he could feel everything. 

“Fuck yeah, that’s it, jus’ a little more,” Jamie hissed, lifting his hand and bringing it down hard enough to watch the brawn of Lúcio’s thigh jiggle, “can’t wait to see that pretty face when I make you cum.”

The stinging sensation of the smack and those immoral words caused that pressure that had been coiled in the pit of Lúcio’s stomach to snap as he let out a strangled groan, thick ropes of cum spilled from the crown of his cock onto Jamie’s skin. His body convulsed as his rolled against the cock inside of him, riding out his orgasm. A string of hushed cusses and praises rolled off the tip of Lúcio’s tongue as he slowly came down from his high, shoulders slumping and brow falling as he let the blonde rut into his oversensitive body to completion.

The sight of the DJ coming undone was what Jamie had dreamed of for so long, every faux glance exchanged between him and the scraps of a Lúcio poster now was a reality. So, he fucked Lúcio, he fucked him as hard as he could, let his fingertips leave bruises on his hips as he dragged his pliant body upwards and down on his cock. The way his walls weakly contracted around him, how he twitched and wrinkled with overstimulation, it made Jamie’s buildup all the more violent. Lúcio’s name became a prayer on his lips as he gave a few meek thrusts into him before letting go. He coated the other’s insides, leaving him full of his seed, something that Jamie found to be awfully erotic especially when the healer mewled at the sensation.

Jamie lay there for a moment, panting through an open mouth as he raised a bulky metal arm to rest just above his head. He felt like a boneless mess melded to the mattress, going soft inside of the man he had just met back at a bar he snuck into. He felt divine. Golden eyes peaked out from blonde lashes to watch as the DJ raked his fingers through his hair and lifted his body, dewy with sweat, off of Jamie. 

“You make a better lover than a DJ, I’ll give you that.”

Lúcio huffed.

**Author's Note:**

> it's sloppy but oh well. let me know if there's any mistakes.


End file.
